5 Days of Pranks
by ForeverChanny
Summary: "Sometimes I wish we worked in separate buildings. But then I wouldn't be able to see Sonny… wait, did I just say that? I don't care about Sonny. No I am not lying! I have no feelings for Sonny. Anyways, it's been a whole week full of pranks."


Chad's POV:

The Randoms think they're _soooo_ funny! Well they're not! It's cruel and rude and disrespectful! Who do they they are that they can just go around pranking people? Especially people like me! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! Gah, they get me so mad! Sometimes I wish we worked in separate buildings. But then I wouldn't be able to see Sonny… wait, did I just say that? I don't care about Sonny. No I am not lying! I have no feelings for Sonny. Anyways, it's been a whole week full of pranks.

**Monday**

"AAAHH!" I screamed looking in the mirror.

What was this hideous monstrosity I was staring at?

"My hair!" I cried. "My beautiful hair…" I had my hands all over my new purple hair.

Someone must have replaced my shampoo with some kind of purple hair dye. This was terrible! I looked like a purple-headed fairy! Who could've possibly snuck into Chad Dylan Cooper's home and changed my shampoo without him knowing you ask? Well, I was using my dressing room shower, which is easier to get into. And for your information, my home has advanced technology security systems. So don't even think about it.

I quickly put on a hoodie and a pair of jeans and stomped outside my dressing room headed to the first place I would go to in a situation like this.

"Which one of you did it?!" I frantically screamed, stepping into the Prop House.

"…Did what?" Tawni said confused. Obviously they were acting, and they probably didn't notice my new look since it was being covered by my hood.

"Oh, you know…" I said unwilling to give in to their little act. I knew it was one of them.

Sonny got up and crossed her arms, "What is it now Chad?" She said rolling her eyes. She walked over to where I was.

I turned to face her, "Don't think I don't know about your cute little prank." I glared.

"Why are you wearing a hood?" Grady questioned.

I turned away from Sonny, "Why can't I wear a hood?" I defended.

Suddenly, Sonny pulled my hood off and my bright purple hair exposed.

They all bursted into laughter.

"It was Zora." Nico laughed.

**Tuesday**

I walked to my dressing room so I could take a shower. I was still upset about yesterday's prank but I ignored it. I made sure to be cautious of what I put in my hair. I reached for the door knob, but as I laid my hand on it, I couldn't take it off. It was STUCK. Oh, haha, good one guys. I struggled to take my hand off but I couldn't. I couldn't even open my dressing room because I just realized it was still locked. I began to pull away from the handle as hard as I could, but my hand started to hurt. I dropped my hand on the door and groaned.

"Ugh! Randoms!" I closed my eyes when suddenly I heard laughter from behind me.

It was Nico and Zora, as expected.

"What's wrong Cooper?" Zora mocked.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed sarcastically, mimicking them. "Get my hand off this door." I demanded.

"Is it just your hand?" Nico said raising his eyebrows and smirking. He walked away.

"What do you-" I paused when I realized my feet were unable to move. I tried to turn around but I couldn't. I began jerking around in many directions hoping to get un-stuck.

"It was Nico." Zora laughed and followed him.

**Wednesday**

I was in my dressing room which was finally calm and peaceful. I had no trouble taking a shower, or even getting into my dressing room. Everything was fine. I figured they got tired and were finally done with their pranks. So I took a nap.

I actually had a very odd dream that I was kissing Sonny but I won't get into much detail on that. That, my friends, is none of your business.

I woke up with a mirror right in front of my face. But that wasn't the bad part. Why would I be disappointed in waking up to my own reflection? No the bad part was what I had seen in the mirror. It wasn't my normal beautiful face, it was my face covered in make-up!

"EW!" I screamed getting up and grabbing the mirror. "My face!"

I had lipstick on that made me look like a clown, big dark circles under my eyes and "Pooper" written on my forehead.

Nico and Tawni jumped out from behind my couch, which almost gave me a heart attack.

"AH!" I shouted turning to face them.

They laughed their butts off and walked out of my dressing room.

"It was Tawni!" I heard Nico yell.

**Thursday**

This time I was in the cafeteria ready to get my sammich. No I didn't feel like lobster or steak, I jusdt wanted my sandwich. Surprisingly, I saw a sandwich sitting on my table.

It was a sandwich with a note on it that read: "This is a regular sandwich. Nothing suspicious going on here." In sloppy handwriting.

I saw Grady sitting at the table across from me anxiously waiting for me to take a bite of the sandwich.

"Nice try Grady." I said softly.

"Aw, what gave it away?" He pouted.

"Oh I don't know, the note, you staring at me, the unappealing aroma coming from the sandwich?" I hinted.

"Oh…" He said sadly and left.

**Friday**

Today was finally Friday and I hoped there would be no more pranks. I was tired and not in the mood to fight with them today. It's been 4 days of pranks! I almost lost my mind, I could've gone mad and become distrustful of everyone and would need to go to therapy. They didn't think about that did they?

I stepped in my dressing room and saw a note taped to my mirror.

"Gee what now?" I asked myself, grabbing the note.

"Dear Chad, I really like you and I hope you don't find it weird. Haha, I just hope you feel the same way because then this would all be really awkward… I should stop talking. Um, meet me in my dressing room? Love Sonny." It said with a heart after her name.

For a moment I blushed, I do feel the same way! I couldn't believe it, this must be a dream! This must be a… a… a PRANK! This was another prank wasn't it? Everyone's pranked me but Sonny! Today was her day and this was her prank. She was trying to make me admit that I like her!

I marched over to her dressing room, still carrying the note in my hand.

I barged in the door, "You think this is funny Monroe?" I said holding the note in her face.

There seemed to be a bit of hurt in her eyes when I said that.

"What?" She asked.

"You think you can just prank me by messing with my feelings?! You think you'd try to make me admit that I like you?" I yelled.

"Chad-"

"It's not funny! I've had it with your guys' pranks! And this!" I pointed furiously at the note.

"Chad it-"

"No Sonny, just because you have pretty hair and big brown eyes and a great smile doesn't mean I like you! Or at least I wouldn't admit it!"

"Chad it wasn't a prank." She giggled.

"How many times do I- wait what?" I asked, my eyes wide in shock.

"It wasn't a prank, I meant it. I really like you. And I'm pretty sure you just told me you like me too." She smirked.

"What? No I never said that…" I furrowed my brow.

"Oh really? Okay then, I guess I won't end this 'meeting' with a kiss." She sighed.

I bit my lip, "Fine."

"Fine…"

"Good."

"Good." She said biting her lip playfully.

Before I knew it, I grabbed her and kissed her impatiently.

"I knew you couldn't resist." She mumbled onto my lips and giggled.

I parted our lips. "Who's the conceited one now?" I laughed.

She smirked and kissed me again.

**A/N: Wow, haha. I thought I was pretty long. And random. But review please! Pretty please with another please on top? Haha. **

**P.S: I don't know if I'm gonna continue It Only Gets Better. I just don't have any ideas for that anymore. So, keep that in mind if I never update again. And cheers to those who still love Channy! It's almost been 2 years since the last episode. ): **


End file.
